Legolas's Slumber Party!
by Elyndewen Startree
Summary: Legolas is throwing a slumber party, complete with truth or dare! What can follow? Only more insanity. Well folks, I'm back and ready for more. Chapter...whatever we're on...is up!
1. Happy Chappy 1!

Once upon a time, Legolas, being the girly character that he is, decided that it was time to throw a slumber party. He wrote out invitations with a sparkly gel pen on floral stationary. Then, Legolas sent the invitations out to all of his very closest friends. Well sort of.  
  
Legolas smiled as he thought, this'll be the best-est sleepover party ever! The next day, he got everything ready for his special party. Oh, did I mention that it was Legolas's 58,562nd birthday. He ordered a nice, round vanilla cake with white frosting and cute little pink roses.  
  
He ordered some good party food like non-fat lembas chips, Whited Mead-flavored soda, and several other yummy elvish foods. Then he started to prepare the party room. He decorated it with lovely pink balloons, and rhinestoned "Happy Birthday" signs. Then he covered the walls in pink and baby blue streamers.  
  
He was happy. This was good. If he was happy, the party would be good.  
  
Around six, the guests started arriving. Legolas smiled at all of them happily and told them that the party would definitely be the best of fun. 


	2. Happy Chappy 2!

Legolas smiled very, very excitedly as he waited impatiently for his guests to arrive. He was waiting beside the window in a very pink, very ruffly, very lacy party tunic (dress?) and white lace hose (tights?). Anyway, he was waiting for his guests, in great excitement. After all, now that he was a big boy, his daddy would let him have a boy/girl slumber party, provided that they went to different rooms to change and sleep. He jumped up immediately when he heard a horse approaching.  
  
Aragorn and Arwen were here! He ran to the door, screaming for his daddy to hurry up. "Daddy, hurry up!" he screamed. Thranduil, looking very official in a forest green Armani suit and draped in a cloth-of-gold-flowers cape, hurried in from his office, looking a little disoriented. To be sure, his crown still hung at a jaunty angle, but his plastic party crown was hanging off his left ear, looking just like it had in Ye Olde Middle-Earthian Gaudy Party Supplies.  
  
Aragorn and his girlfriend walked up to the steps. Arwen wore a dress to match Legolas's, only in a shimmery turquoise, and Aragorn looked about the same, though on his head, he now wore a nice navy blue party hat with yellow and purple stripes in a plaid pattern.  
  
So, Legolas, Aragorn and Arwen all waited for the rest of the guests. Eventually, they all arrived. Legolas looked around at his guests and smiled. He (?) could see Arwen, Aragorn, Boromir, Faramir, Eowyn, Eomer, Gimli, Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Haldir and his friend Borgolas all around him. Sigh, he sighed as he looked around. This will be the funnest fun party ever! He thought happily. 


	3. Happy Chappy 3!

All the party guests were very excited: they were going to have cake and play games! Oh boy!  
  
"Oh boy," thought Legolas. "Oh boy," thought Aragorn. "Oh boy," thought Arwen. "Oh boy," thought Boromir. "Oh boy," thought Faramir. "Oh boy," thought Eowyn. "Oh boy," thought Eomer. "Oh boy," thought Gimli. "Oh boy," thought Frodo. "Oh boy," thought Sam. "Oh boy," thought Merry. "Oh boy," thought Pippin. "Oh boy," thought Haldir. "Oh boy," thought Borgolas.  
  
"Ok, everyone," said Legolas excitedly. "We are going to have cake and play games!"  
  
"Oh boy!" cried everyone.  
  
"First," said Legolas. "We're going to have cake and I'll open my presents! Then we'll go downstairs for games!"  
  
"Oh boy!" everyone cried again.  
  
So they went and ate the cute little round vanilla cake with white frosting and cute little pink roses. Everybody got a rose. That made them all happy. Even thought not everyone liked pink, everyone liked roses made out of frosting.  
  
Then, Legolas opened his presents. He got lots of pretty and cute things. Legolas thanked everyone. Then he said that they could all go downstairs for games.  
  
"We can all go downstairs for games!" said Legolas.  
  
"Oh boy!" everyone cried once again. 


	4. Happy Chappy 4!

It was time to go downstairs and play games. (Oh boy!)  
  
Legolas and his guests all went downstairs and started to play games. First they played Pin The Tail On The Donkey. Then they played Hide and Seek. They also played Bingo and Charades and Statues and Pretty Pretty Princess. Finally, they exausted the 50 Fun Party Games booklet.  
  
Now they needed something else to play.  
  
"I know!" said Legolas. "We can play pretend!"  
  
"Oh boy!" cried everyone else. "Let's play pretend!"  
  
"I'll be Nancy the beauty shop owner and Arwen can be my assistant, and the rest of you can be our customers! We can use all the pretty sparkely pink make up you guys got me for my birthday!"  
  
So they played pretend. Nancy, er Legolas, and Arwen dressed up in pretty flowery, ruffled aprons and got all the make up arranged on a pretty card table. Everyone else dressed up in assorted flowery hats and dresses from the dress up box.  
  
One by one, the guests walked into the "beauty shop" and Arwen and Nancy gave them pretty pink makeovers. At the end, everyone was very happy.  
  
"I'm very happy," thought Aragorn. "I have sparkely pink eye shadow on!"  
"I'm very happy," thought Arwen. "I have a pink rhinestoned tiara on!"  
"I'm very happy," thought Boromir. "I have pink glitter in my hair!"  
"I'm very happy," thought Faramir. "I have pink lip gloss on!"  
"I'm very happy," thought Eowyn. "My hair is braided with pink ribbons!"  
"I'm very happy," thought Eomer. "I have pink mascara on!"  
"I'm very happy," thought Gimli. "My beard has been dyed pink!"  
"I'm very happy," thought Frodo. "I'm wearing pink color-contacts!"  
"I'm very happy," thought Sam. "I have pink, sparkely eye liner on!"  
"I'm very happy," thought Pippin. "I have pink shimmer powder on!"  
"I'm very happy," thought Merry. "I have lots of blush on!"  
"I'm very happy," thought Haldir. "I have lots of pink lipstick on!"  
"I'm very happy," thought Borgolas. "I have pink glitter hairspray on!"  
"I'm very happy" thought Legolas. "I have everything on!"  
  
So, everyone was very happy. And now they were ready to play a special grown-up game. Truth or Dare! OH BOY!!! 


	5. Happy Chappy 5!

So, the group sat in a circle and proceeded to play a veeeeery grown-up game, Truth or Dare. 

"You play by asking someone Truth or Dare, and then they answer," explained Legolas. "And then if they say dare, you come up with something for them to do, and if they say truth, you ask them a question." 

"Okay!" said everyone. "Let's play. _ Oh boy!_" 

Since it was Legolas's birthday party, he got to choose the first person to ask. Obviously, he decided to ask Aragorn, his very best friend, besides Arwen. "Aragorn, truth or dare?" he said. 

"Truth." 

"Okay. Who do you LIKE?" 

"Arwen, Eowyn, Haldir, my horse, Boromir, and you." Arwen started crying, making Aragorn realize exactly what he'd just said. "But I like you the very best, Arwen!" Aragorn valiantly *cough cough* tried to save the situation, ignoring the strangely reddish faces of the other people who he'd named. Suddenly, his horse pops out of no where, revolutionizing that activity which will happen more and more. Only with different people. 

"Oh Aragorn, I love you too!" proclaimed the horse. "Your dirtiness is beautiful and your kisses are like the sweetest, crunchiest carrots ever! No, BETTER!!!" 

The room sat in silence as the horse left, also with a random pop. Finally, Aragorn regained some of his very limited wits. "Haldir," he said. "Truth or dare?" 

"Dare." 


	6. Happy Chappy 6!

"Haldir, truth or dare?"  
"Dare."  
"Uhhhh, eat your shoe."  
"Aragorn!!" Legolas was suddenly hit over the head with a large purse belonging to Arwen. "Those are some of the BEST SHOES EVER!!!"  
Legolas smiled. He was glad his friends were having such a good time.  
  
"Well he has to do it," protested Aragorn. ".unless he's a CHICKEN!"  
"I'm not, so I'll eat my shoe." Haldir held the shoe up to his mouth, and was about to take a bite when a brown hair girl appeared randomly.  
"HAAAAAAALLLDIIIIIIIIRRRR!!!!!!" wailed the girl. "Don't do it!!!! Let me fix it first." Elly, the girl, changed the shoe to chocolate. "There you go!!! Now my special Haldir-poo won't kill himself!!" She disappeared.  
So Haldir ate the chocolate shoe. But he forgot that he was allergic to chocolate. He died of allergy complications several minutes later.  
He barely managed to choke out, "Legolas, truth or dare?"  
"Truth."  
"Are you allergic to chocolate too?" Then Haldir died, having finally turned a strange brown color.  
Legolas looked sadly at his friend. "No." he said softly. Then he popped back up, happy as can be. "Arwen, truth or dare?" 


	7. Happy Chappy 7!

"Dare," said Arwen. 

"Take off all of your make up so that we can see what you really look like." Flighty or not, Legolas DID have quite a mean streak. 

Arwen was looking very frightened. Take off her make up? _The horror!_ But she had to, unless she was a chicken. 

Arwen disappeared into the bathroom for several minutes. But she didn't come out when the door opened. Instead, there was this slightly green thing with scales looking around at all of them. It had very limp hair and yellow eyes. 

Everyone gasped, shrieked and fainted. 

Arwen burst into tears and ran back into the bathroom to put her make up back on. When she returned, everyone was awake again. 

"Gimli, truth or dare?" 

"Dare, Lassie." 

"Let's see..." 


	8. Happy Chappy 8!

"...tell us about your hobby," said Arwen. "In very minute detail." 

"Very well," Gimli agreed. 

"Oh boy! A hobby!" everyone else cried. 

Before Gimli could begin his narrative, this random guy named Drew showed up. "Gimli!" He cried, and did a strange sort of dance around the room. "Can I tell them about your hobby, please?" 

"Uh, certainly, young...stranger." 

"Ha ha ha ha!!" The dance was repeated. Then, Drew put on a Welsh/Scottish/Gimli-ish accent and began his narrative. "Well, me favorite pasttime is runnin' through the forests of Mirkwood, lookin' fer little bunny rabbits." 

As he spoke, Gimli nodded in approval. "Well, once I find these bunny rabbits, ther's only one thing ta do with 'em. D'you know what that is, laddys and lassies?" 

"There's only one thing to do with a brace o' coneys...," muttered Sam under his breath. 

When no one answered, Drew continued anyway. "That's right, molest 'em. I love to molest and rape them little devils, and then, I walk away and laugh at their bloody mangled corpses. Heeheeheeheeheeheehee!!" Drew disappeared. 

"O.o That was...interesting," said everyone. 

"Frodo, truth or dare?" 

"You're asking me? Oh boy!" 

"You're asking him? Oh boy!" 

"I am asking you! Oh boy!" 


	9. Happy Chappy 9!

"Dare!" said Frodo. 

Gimli got a very greedy look in his left eye, and an evil one in his right. "Give me the Ring." 

"NEVER! It's mine! My own! Mine!" 

"Nooo, it is MINE, precious!" Somehow, Gollum had appeared. 

Frodo and Gollum began grappling for the Ring, and Gimli joined the fray. 

"A fight!" cried Faramir. "Oh boy!" 

"Oh boy!" cried everyone who wasn't grappling for the Ring. They watched the fight for quite a while. Then they got bored. Arwen was doing her's and Eowyn's and Legolas's nails, Aragorn and the men of Gondor were playing jump rope, and the hobbits were drinking ale and smoking. 

To end the boredom, Denethor arrived. He took one look at the fight and reacted. He grabbed a pipe from Pippin's mouth, cheerfully alight. He ran into the fray, and chaos erupted all the more. 

***************************************************************************************************************** 

Hee hee, cliffie. Merry Christmas! 


	10. Happy Chappy 9 and a Half!

**Well, I thought it was about time you heard from me, your authoress! A triple update for Christmas, and an author's note with review responses! So, here you are, and a happy holiday to y'all!**

REVIEW RESPONCES: 

itachi: I know she's gonna kill me. That's why I don't plan to let her read it until I'm out of harms way. 

ittybittykitty: I assure you, he won't be the only one! And funny's my intention! 

Capricorn Chaos: It's s'posed to suck...if you mean punctuation and structure-wise. And if you hate it so much, why'd you review twice? 

Kelli Granger: Isn't it though? 

Legolas Lover: I beg to differ. In this story, Legolas IS a girly character. In other stories or actual Lord of the Rings, it's entirely a matter of opinion. 

Arion Naomi: Well, read more, review more, and we'll all be happy! 

Echo AquaWillow: That's not an unaccurate description, I'm not-so-sorry to say! Glad to know I'm not alone in the world! 

**Well, that's about all. Once again, Merry Christmas, and I'll love you forever if you review for me!!! **

-*Elyndewen Startree*


	11. Happy Chappy 10!

As Denethor, Frodo, Gollum and Gimli tussled over the Ring, all the rest gambled on the outcome. 

"Five gold pieces on Frodo being the first to die!" cried Aragorn. 

"Three on the dead dwarf!" cried Eomer. 

"My bunny slippers on Gollum getting the Ring!" cried Legolas. They were all havin great fun. 

The fighters were really getting into it. That was not a good thing. Denethor had started singing people and non-people. 

Suddenly, a random girl named Rhian popped in, pom poms in hand. "Go Gollum! You're _my_ precious!!!" she cried. 

Everyone else sat in stunned silence as she waved her pom poms in the air and disappeared. 

"Oh no!" cried Arwen. "They're all going up in flames!" 

"Oh no!" 


	12. Happy Chappy 10 and a Half!

A/N: 

Sorry, this isn't an update...it's just a chance for me to thank all my wonderful reviewers! I love you guys!!! Oh yah, and a special comment for my %$@#%@% flamer... 

Stephanie-Priz: Glad to hear it!! ^ ^ 

Instant Akumu: I'm so happy that someone appreciates my rather odd sense of humor...*grins manaically* 

Rhian: Eowyn's MY favorite character so don't you DARE think she's ditzy. The only reason Arwen's doing her nails is because she's bored and tied to a chair. 

yuhi-thedoerofevildeeds: It's always nice to know that people miss my updates and feel mournful. Bad for my ego though...heheheh. ^ ^ 

voldie on varsity track: Cracking up is good, as long as you don't damage anything permanently. 

Neko-Serendipity: Cute *coughcough* right. Anyway, I hope you didn't hurt yourself by falling on the floor. And there's nothing wrong with small lung capacity...usually. 

Uncle Roy/Drew: 1)**I** gave me permission, duh. 2) no potted plants yet...HA!!! 3) Legolas can burn...as long as I'm there to watch him... 

Aelin-uial: I like your name...and I hope you got enough pink. I sure did. *barfs* 

And now, my *clenches teeth* dear dear flamer: 

dreamer4eva: One word: DIE. Oh, and a couple more= you are completely entitled to your opinion, but do you really have to tell me what that is? if you didn't like it, you shouldn't have reviewed and how would you know I write "gay" well? And by the way, Legolas isn't gay...just girly. LIVE WITH IT! 

A/N: 

Yah anyway, back to life in general. I think I'm going to try and update this once a week or so if I can...probably many more updates next week. Midwinter Break!!! WOOOOT!!! 

--*Elyndewen Startree* 


	13. Happy Chappy 11!

So, they all went up in flames.

"Gurgle, gurgle. Twitch, twitch. Smoke, smoke. Die, die. Bleeeeeeeeed. REINCARNATE!!!!" said Frodo.

"Gurgle, gurgle. Twitch, twitch. Smoke, smoke. Die, die. Bleeeeeeeeed. REINCARNATE!!!!" said Gollum.

"Gurgle, gurgle. Twitch, twitch. Smoke, smoke. Die, die. Bleeeeeeeeed. REINCARNATE!!!!" said Gimli.

"Gurgle, gurgle. Twitch, twitch. Smoke, smoke. Die, die. Bleeeeeeeeed. REINCARNATE!!!!" said Denethor.

"Frodo died first, so I get 5 gold pieces! Oh boy!" said Aragorn.

"Gimli died, so I get 3! Oh boy!" said Eomer.

"Gollum didn't get the Ring," sobbed Legolas. "So I lose my bunny slippers! The agony of defeat! The agony of da feet!!"

And then all but Legolas were happy.

"It's okay, Leggy!" said Arwen. "You still have the other 74 pairs!!!"

"I do! Oh boy!" said Legolas.

And then they were all happy.


	14. Happy Chappy 12!

"What should we do now?" asked Pippin.

"Let's play 'I've never'!" said Arwen.

"Oh boy!" said everyone.

"I'll start!" said Faramir.

"Oh boy!" everyone said again.

"No I'll start!" said Arwen.

"Oh boy!" everyone said again.

Arwen and Faramir then started a fist fight.

"Oh no!" said everyone.

"5 gold pieces on my brother!" said Boromir.

"6 on my Arwen-poo!" said Aragorn.

Suddenly, a girl named Clarissa appeared. She ran around screaming "Huggle! Huggle!" and she huggled Boromir, who died. Then, Clarissa disappeared...after huggling Arwen to death.

* * *

Enjoyable, yes?

Everyone ready for Halloween?


	15. Happy Chappy 13!

And Arwen was no more.

"Oh no!" everyone cried.

"I don't get 5 gold pieces...Faramir didn't win!" said Boromir.

"I don't get 6 gold pieces...Arwen didn't win!" said Aragorn.

"I get to start!" said Faramir.

Suddenly everyone looked happy again.

"I've Never! Oh boy!"

Legolas handed everyone a glass of water.

"Okay, looks like we're ready!" he said.

"Oh boy!" said everyone.

"Okay, start Faramir!"

"Hmmmm...I've never..."

* * *

This chapter and the next few are all dedicated with much love to Clueless Bystander. 


End file.
